Isren Rivers
Isren is a young man of ten-and-nine years who is the bastard son of an unknown Lord and his mother, Isabelle, a courtier in the Riverlands. Isren grew up with his mother near Riverrun. At the age of ten-and-three, Isren's mother died leaving Isren the only one to watch over his younger brother Ivan. The duo head out looking for ways to make money never staying in one place for too long and always living off the land and kindness of others. Isren uses his skill in lute playing in order to get close to the Nobles. He is also a skilled archer. He has helped fight bandits in the Riverlands in order to protect the small folk they prey on. Isren was a lute player at the feast in Riverrun with his brother who sang. He is now trying to seek ways to support he and his brother. Appearance Brown hair, Hazel eyes, and a short beard, Isren has a face that can win the heart of any maiden. He has a small scar on his forehead. He has a very comely face. Isren is very lithe and muscular. His hands are calloused from his lute playing and firing his bow. Normally, Isren wears a leather jerkin with a hood when he is out in the wilderness. He wears his best finery when playing at the local courts. Personality Isren is a very idealistic and suave man. He understands his position in the world, yet he is unafraid of addressing anyone. He uses his position as a bard to get close with Lords and Ladies hoping to make connections so he can play for many and more audiences. When he adopts his Fletch persona, Isren gets very cold and distant, concerned only with surviving and appearing strong. In truth, Isren is neither of these. At heart he a very sad man who yearns to be loved by another. He feels robbed of the life he could have had had his father stayed, and is constantly blaming himself for his leaving. He is insecure and only wants to do the right thing. History Isren was born in 349 AC to Isabelle, a courtier in Riverrun, and an unknown Noble. His father disappeared shortly after his birth and has not been seen or heard from since.Isren loved his mother, but he has always yearned for a father. In 357 AC, he attempts to find him, but is escorted back to his mother by the castle guards. His mother was deeply embarrassed and forbid him from inquiring about his father ever again. In 362 AC, Isren's mother died after a period of illness. Isren was left to provide for his baby brother, Ivan, who was four at the time. In an effort to make more coin, Isren decided to play his lute at local inns. He was surprisingly good and was hired to play at courts and fairs earning him renown throughout the Riverlands for his skills In 365 AC, Isren proved he was not only good with the Lute, but with a bow and arrow as well. The town of Fairmarket was attacked by bandits lead by Thorrick the Arrow whiile Isren was playing at the inn. He grabbed his bow and single handedly took out the ten man bandit gang.The townsfolk regarded him as a hero and he was given a free meal and bed for the evening. Family Unknown Lord- His Father {Isabelle of Riverrun}- His Mother {Ivan Rivers} (10)- His younger Brother Recent Events In 368 AC, Isren and his brother play at the Feast of Riverrun. They were known as the River Brothers and were very much enjoyed at the Feast. After much excitement and meeting many Lords, Isren dances with Lady Selyse Waynwood and is smitten by her. The two are interrupted by her bastard brother and her cousin asks the bard to play "The Rains of Castamere." Not willing to turn down a willing customer, Isren and the other bards play the song, but pandemonium ensues.During the chaos, Isren leaves the Feast and follows Selyse back to her tent where the two are discovered by Artys Stone resulting in Isren's capture. After spending the night tied up, Isren is met by Artys Stone in the morning. The Bastard speaks with him for a bit, but eventually exacts punishment for the Bard's actions by stabbing his right hand. Lady Selyse Waynwood comes and eventually negotiates his release. Artys then escorts Isren to a Sept, but before letting him go, carves an I'' and an ''R into his forehead so he identify him. Wounded and suffering from blood loss, Isren slips into unconsciousness. Isren woke up three days later, his wounds cleaned and bandaged, in the Sept in Riverrun. The Septon, Bryon, had taken care of him for those three days and is there when he wakes up. The Septon knows that Isren is in danger and has made some enemies, thus advising him to leave the Riverlands, but Isren says he has one last thing left to do. The Bard spends some more time in Riverrun. He goes on a nice date with Selyse and runs into Kennos Arryn and Benjen Hunter. Quotes "I may have made an enemy of you," Isren said whispering, a predatory smile on his face, "but do know that if you lay another hand on her, I swear to the Seven that I will personally drag you screaming to the deepest of the Seven Hells. There is A LOT of road between here and the Vale and it truly would be a shame if you were to...vanish." Isren to Artys Stone at The Feast at Riverrun Songs Isren will sometime write songs depending on the situations he is in. Here are his songs: As I Sit by the River "As I sit by the River, My thoughts give me shivers. My pain flo-o-ats by with the tide! Does she still love me? Or should I die? 'Tis the price I pay As I wallow in my grave. All these thoughts and more, I have As I Sit by the River." The Ballad of Ser Leaf "The Ballad of Ser Leaf Is a sad and glum thing. For he fell from his tree And hit his head with-a ding! He was a brave and noble Leaf of the trees. There will never be another like him The greatest of the Leaves." References The Feast at Riverrun Isren meets new allies and makes new enemies. In The Night Isren sneaks into a tent, but it does not go as planned. The Price of Love Isren deals with the consequences of his actions. A Wounded Song Isren recovers from his ordeal An Evening of Songs Isren goes out and hopes to impress Selyse, things go...differently than he planned As Arrows Fly Isren seeks solace to mourn a loss Spokes on a Wheel Isren meets with Sharra Arryn, yet many more show up. Among the Leaves Isren goes once again into the woods to remember his tale Category:Riverlander Category:Bastard